Sailor Titans
by Newmoon23
Summary: Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury in Jump City? Starfire and Raven in Tokyo? When two lives are switched no thanks to Dr. Light, the time and space productivity may have been damaged for both worlds and there is an immense amount of power that astounds everyone. Will everyone get home or will they disappear from existence? More to come.


It was a nice day in Jump City. Until the Titans' day was interrupted by a huge blast of white light coming from the center of the park.

Being concerned, Robin shouts,'' TITANS GO!''

They race to the park and standing near the beam of light was a smug looking Dr. Light.

"Oh the Teen Titans. So nice of you to stop by. Apparently you're too late.'' Dr. Light explained.

"What have you done?" Robin demands.

" I've opened a portal to another unknown universe.'' Dr. Light brags.

" You must consider to stop this.'' Starfire suggests with hope in her voice.

" Do you really want to mess up the time and space productivity for another universe?" Raven asks.

Dr. Light was really thinking about what to do now. He stood there for a minute, and he was dragging his foot along the grass as he was thinking. Finally, he looked smug and shook his head. He had pushed a button and the light beam got brighter and brighter. Raven was ready to use her powers to weaken it. Starfire had begun shooting her star bolts. The others joined in. But it wasn't over yet. Dr. Light may have been defeated, but his transporter may have well been shut off but something was about to happen that will astound everyone.

Back at Titan's Tower, Raven and Starfire were in the middle of a game of chess while the guys were out. Starfire moved a pawn.

"What do you think will become of this transporter?'' Starfire asks.

'' I don't know. But, I'm sensing danger from it. This could be bad.'' Raven claims.

They looked at the transporter and it started glowing. It opened a white portal. Raven immediately stood up and so did Starfire.

"Raven, stop the portal!" Starfire shouts.

" I can't!" Raven says.

As they go to shut off the machine, they get sucked in and the machine shuts off. They traveled through space. They finally landed in a town in Tokyo. They started to walk around after an hour, they see a girl with really long blonde hair. She runs to them but trips and falls. Starfire helps her up.

"Thank you. My name is Serena. I don't recognize you. How did you get here?" Serena asks.

'' My name is Raven and that's Starfire. We came here from a portal an enemy of ours built.'' Raven explains.

" Does he look really goofy and wears a black suit with a light bulb?" Serena asks.

" Yes, what made you know that?" Raven replied.

" Look over there.'' Serena pointed out.

Meanwhile, at Titan's Tower, the guys entered the common room and saw an empty chess table. Robin was looking around. Cyborg noticed that the transporter was on. BeastBoy went to sit on the couch and turn on the game system. Robin comes along and shuts it off.

"Don't you notice anything missing?" Robin asks.

"Nope.'' BeastBoy was lying.

"The girls are gone and the transporter's warm.'' Cyborg claims.

"Let's go. Turn that thing on Cyborg.'' Robin demanded.

Cyborg turned it on. They were pulled through but pushed out right back to where they were. BeastBoy landed head first. Cyborg was examining the machine. Cyborg was trying to fix the machine and Robin was pacing back and forth.

" How's it looking?" A concerned Robin asked.

" Bad." Cyborg replied.

" Well, I don't see what the big deal is. Raven can teleport. It's not that important.'' BeastBoy says as he grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

" Turn that off we need to figure this out.'' Robin demanded.

" Aw come on man... we just got here.'' BeastBoy complained.

" Dr. Light was sucked in as well.'' Cyborg claimed.

'' He really did destroy time for another universe.'' Robin says.

Suddenly, there was an aquamarine bluish glow and a reddish flame glow. Two girls appeared just by the transporter. One had short blue hair and blue eyes and she wore a blue and white skirt with a school uniform shirt. Her friend had long black hair and wore a gray and red school uniform dress. They both wore flats. They walked up to Robin, BeastBoy, and Cyborg and introduced themselves. The one on the left spoke first.

" My name is Ami and this is my friend Rae.'' Ami introduced.

" Hello, it's very nice to meet you.'' Rae said.

" I'm Robin and this is BeastBoy and Cyborg... How did you get here?" Robin asked.

" We must have been sent here through some kind of machine.'' Ami explained.

" Then that must mean Raven and Starfire were switched in your place...'' Cyborg explained nervously.

" How are we going to over come this?" Robin asked.

" We should just let it slide through and hopefully it'll figure itself out?" BeastBoy questioned.

" No, there's got to be something that needs to be done in order to get this fixed and everyone can go home.'' Ami explained.

" She's right.'' Cyborg agreed.

"Well, now what?" Rae asked.

" We wait.'' Robin says impatiently.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Serena was taking Raven and Starfire to the Temple on Cherry Hill. They walked in. Lita and Mina came out. Mina sand Lita stood in front of them with Luna and Artemis next to them.

" Where's Rae and Ami?" Serena asked.

" We don't know. They just suddenly disappeared about an hour ago.'' Mina claimed.

" That is when we have arrived here.'' Starfire explained.

" Who are you two?" Luna asked.

" First we had to deal with a talking dog, now a talking cat? Oh the humanity.'' Raven says annoyed.

" I knew you weren't the kind of person to be nice to people with how much of a witch you look.'' Luna says.

" What's that supposed to mean!?" Raven says angrily.

" Guys, please.'' Serena says.

The news broad cast came on. The back ground was the mall. The reporter says,'' A strange man in a black jump suit is taking valuable jewels and electronics from the mall here down town. Police can not seem to stop him with the power of light he wields within him.'' They shut off the TV. Serena, Mina, and Lita transform.

"What is that?" Raven asks.

" I'm Sailor Moon.'' Serena says.

" I'm sailor Jupiter.'' Lita explains.

" I'm Sailor Venus.'' Mina says.

" Super heroes?" Raven asks.

" Not quite. We're Sailor Senshi we protect the Earth from evil.'' Serena claims.

" That is wonderful!" Starfire says.

" We have to go.'' Raven says.

They run out of the temple, down the street, and to the mall. They were standing right by the mall fountain. Serena was fixing her boots and Mina glanced at her.

"What?" Serena asks.

" We should wait for this villain.''

" I think he was waiting for us...'' Lita says slowly with concern.

" How nice of you to come. I'm in the process of finishing my new device.'' Dr. Light assures.

" What is it supposed to do?" Mina asked.

'' Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Jupiter... prepare for destruction.'' Dr. Light says.

" How did you know who we were?" Serena asks.

" I have my ways.'' Dr. Light replies with a grin.

" You better stop with what you are to be planning.'' Starfire demands.

" No, I'm just getting started.'' Dr. Light says.

" What do you mean by that?" Artemis asks.

" Well, you're about to find out.'' Dr. Light says.

Dr. Light pushes a button to start his new device. Suddenly, the machine glows red and the entire city turns black. Dr. Light had disappeared after the black out was caused by him. There was no way to turn it on unless Dr. Light was transported back to Jump City to be arrested. Serena walks around and runs into Raven. Raven catches herself and they look around. Well, try to. They start walking then they stop by the fountain and talk.

" Well, this is just great.'' Serena complains.

" What's the matter Sailor Moon?" Mina asks.

" The arcade will be out of power until then!" Serena complained.

" Forget about that, we need to figure out where this guy went.'' Luna says.

" Maybe he has gone back to our world.'' Starfire suggests.

" Either way, our worlds will be mixed up without a doubt.'' Artemis explains.

They start walking. Meanwhile, in Jump City at Titan's Tower, the transporter glows again. Robin, Ami, Rae, Cyborg, and BeastBoy get ready to go against whoever will come out. There was a bright beam of light. It formed a person. Dr. Light was back but Starfire and Raven were not. Robin was angry and upset. Cyborg was ready to hold him back.

" You're back but where's Raven and Starfire!?" Robin shouts.

" In Tokyo.'' Dr. Light answers.

" That's where we live. I knew that machine was meant to switch positions of two people.'' Rae says.

" You need to let us get back home.'' Ami pleads.

'' I'm under no authority to do that. There's someone who can but you just have to find him.'' Dr. Light says.

After that, Dr. Light disappeared so Rae, Robin, BeastBoy, Ami, and Cyborg were trying to figure out what to do next. Meanwhile, in the Nega Verse, Queen Beryl was watching everything with her crystal ball. She was getting annoyed with all of the switching around.

" Zoycite. Come forward.'' Queen Beryl commanded.

" Yes, Queen Beryl?" Zoycite asked.

" There is a place called Jump City. That is where Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were taken to. Go there and see what else is happening. Collect any energy you can. If you fail yet again, you'll end up like Malachite and Nephlite. Am I not clear?" Queen Beryl says."

" Understood Queen Beryl.'' Zoycite says.

Zoycite teleported to Jump City and found Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. She went to the library and started to gather energy from the people that were reading. Suddenly, there was an interruption.

" Mercury... Bubble... Blast!" Ami shouted.

" Mars... Fire... Ignite!" Rae commanded.

Fire came at Zoycite in the aquatic illusion. She tried heading for cover but was hot instead. The energy was returned to the people and the water illusion field went away. Robin, Cyborg, and BeastBoy came out of the clearing with Rae and Ami.

" This isn't right. Where are the others?" Zoycite demanded.

" Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

" Zoycite of the Nega Verse.'' Zoycite said.

She disappeared. Robin was astonished. The Titans and the Sailor Scouts were both getting annoyed because complicated things were always happening every second. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Raven figured out a way to get the light back. Serena was happy now that they could see.

" Okay! Now that we can see, let's try and get you two back home.'' Sailor Moon says.

" I do not know of a way that we could.'' Starfire says.

" Don't worry. There will be a way.'' Raven says.

" Now, you said that in your universe, this happened in the park right?" Mina asked.

" Yes, Sailor Venus. That is correct.'' Raven answers.

" Then we should go to our park here and see what happens.'' Sailor Jupiter suggests.

" Good idea Lita.'' Serena says.

" Let's hurry.'' Starfire says.

They go to the park in Tokyo and wait. Nothing happened yet. Darien came and he was confused. He looked at Raven and Starfire. He looked around for Rae and Ami but he couldn't find him. Then, he looked at Serena.

" Sailor Moon? Who are these two?" Darien asks.

" Oh! Hi Tuxedo Mask! This is Raven and Starfire. They were mixed up with Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.'' Sailor Moon explains.

" You're trying to get them home?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

" Yes.'' Starfire answers.

" Raven, you could make a portal while I use my moon tiara to hold it open by throwing it in.'' Serena suggests.

" Good idea.'' Raven says.

So, they do that. But the blast hit back at Serena and she falls. Tuxedo Mask caught her and the portal disappeared. Raven and Starfire stood there and they had to think of something else. Suddenly, everyone had to turn their attention to Tokyo Tower in the center of the city. It was glowing at the top with a white glow. Raven and Starfire were surprised.

" We need to go to that tower. It's our way home.'' Raven says.

" How do we accomplish the getting up there when we can not fly right now?" Starfire asks.

" We can get you there.'' Artemis says.

" Then let's go. We have 4 hours to get you two there. If you don't get home by then, you won't exist in your world anymore.'' Luna explains.

They start racing to the tower. Meanwhile, in Jump City after Zoycite had disappeared, Robin, Rae, Ami, Cyborg, and BeastBoy were all thinking then they started talking about what happened.

" So you two were transported here by a beam thingy.'' BeastBoy says.

" Then we were switched.'' Rae says.

" There's no way for you to get back... in this world at least.'' Robin explains.

" Exactly.'' Cyborg assured.

They look around for a moment and start walking. 3 hours later in Tokyo, the portal was close to closing. Luna was right Starfire and Raven had 30 minutes left to go through, so they said their goodbyes.

" I am certain we will see each other again.'' Starfire says.

" Better take these.'' Raven and Starfire hand their communicators to Lita, Serena, and Mina.

"What's this?" Serena asks.

" It's a communicator. Consider yourselves friends of the Teen Titans.'' Raven says.

" Wow, thank you.'' Lita says.

" You're welcome. Time for us to go.'' Starfire says.

They says goodbye to each other and go through the portal. The portal disappeared and noting but a small circular black disc falls in its place. Serena picked it up and they kept it. In Jump City, Robin, Rae, BeastBoy, Ami, and Cyborg were now at the park. They started walking again.

" Hey, look.'' Rae says.

There was a portal. Raven and Starfire come through. Robin handed Rae and Ami a communicator.

" For helping us out. Now you can call when ever you'll need us.'' Robin explains.

" Thank you. It was a pleasure being here and getting help.'' Rae says.

"Anytime.'' BeastBoy says.

" Y'all should get going. Your friends must be worried.'' Cyborg says.

" Thank you. And they are.'' Ami says.

They give each other hugs and Ami and Rae disappear. Starfire and Raven were really tired and so were the others. They head back to Titan's Tower and go into the common room.

" I'm sure it won't be too long before we see them again.'' Robin says.

" Let's hope it won't be too soon.'' Raven says.

" All in all, everyone got home safely and everything is normal.'' Cyborg says.

" Totally. I'm beat. Time for bed.'' BeastBoy says.

Everyone goes to bed, they may have thought everything was okay but now on Earth, far between the two cities was a huge glow of red light. And now with what's about to happen, everything that happened in the past will return and occur in the present...

The End.


End file.
